Breaking Truths
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: I was born the daughter of Mafia king, Charles De Morez. He's ruthless, let's nothing stop him. He made me a monster. Not just mentally, but physically. I am a cyborg. I am an assassin. I am blind and I am running. My mother died setting me free but father's still after me. Will the Cullens, this strange but kind family, finally help me gain my freedom? Or will my past kill us all?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Brookie here with a new story! I really hope you enjoy Breaking Truths.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I'm a killer. An assassin. It's all I've ever known. All I was trained to do since the day I was born.

My father is a ruthless Mafia king and my mother was his prisoner. I am their blind daughter. I've been through so much, but I'm still here. I've killed so many, but I never gave up hope.

I'm glad I didn't because, if I had, I would have never found my way home.

This is the story of a lost, little, blind girl on a mission to find out what it means to love and be loved.


	2. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Marvel's Daredevil and the Twilight fanfiction story 'Trapped by The Fox' by kim93.**

 **The Charlie in this story was inspired by BringAttentionToTheMatter's Charlie in The free prisoner A Mafia's Daughter. Yes, I know it has only one chapter but I'm already hooked and it is just so deep and I can't wait to read more.  
**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Worthless Bitch! Your mine, I own you, come back!"_

 _"No Lyla! Run! Run! You can't save me but you can save yourself, save others. Make me proud!"_

 _A gunshot. My mother was dead._

 _"I will mama. I promise you, I will."_

 _I jumped over the wall, into the warm, Pheonix night, knowing that this was just the beginning._

* * *

I woke up to nothing, just like always. No, wait. There are voices and I am on a bed. Where am I? Oh my god, has Charlie found me? What will he do to me? What will he make _me_ do?

I started frantically getting up. Maybe I should turn my eyesight on? But, then again, if it's not Charlie then they will have probally figured out I am blind, better not confuse them.

I feel a cold hand on my shoulder push me back down. It was soft, yet firm and oddly hard.

"Calm down, your safe." Said a voice, presumably the owner of the hand.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked, my voice was firm and strong as I tried not to betray my fear, although- I never have before.

"My name is Carlise Cullen and you are in my home in Forks, Washington."

Ok Forks, Washington. That's seems safe enough, for now.

"Do you live alone? How did I get here? I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in the woods." In fact, I know I did, having a half-computerized brain means perfect recall.

I heard several gasps and figured we weren't alone. Strange, I don't hear any heartbeats other then my own, or anybody breathing, I wonder why?

"No I live with my wife, Esme, and our adopted children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Edward was the one who found you and hasn't left you alone since."

"He hasn't?"

"No." Said a velvetly voice, right next to me. "I haven't. Nice to meet you, I'm Edward."

"Hi, I'm er." What name was I going by now? Oh yeah, "I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short."

"That's a beautiful name, but I suspect it's not your real one."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I can... just tell." He said his voice betraying his annoyance and worry.

"Well, your wrong." I said, firmly, but before he could reply I heard some bounce up to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I just know we're going to be the best of friends!" A voice like bells said.

"Erm, how? We just met."

"I just know." She said, her voice had a hint of mystery hidden under all of the excitment.

"Your weird." I stated and heard someone start a full-blown laugh and others trying to hide their giggles.

"Oh, I know." She said, like she was used to it.

"Ok..." I said, trailing off.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme." A kind, female, voice said from across the room.

"Hello." I said, politely, as she made her way across the room to me.

"I'm sorry to ask, but, well, are you-"

"Am I bind?" I said, cutting her off. "What gave it away? My milky white eyes? Or, at least I'm told they are milky white, are they?

"That's just the thing, are you wearing coloured contacts?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them." I said, sitting up and proceding to take them out. I'd done this so many times over the years that, now, I didn't need to be able to see to put them in or take them out, picking the colors was another matter.

"I've had a lot of practice." I explained before they could ask.

I didn't need to be able to see to know they were shocked when they saw my true eye color, I heard them gasp.

"Before you ask," I said, knowing what would come next. "I was born blind. My eyes have never worked." That wasn't _not_ true, my eyes _don't_ see, my cameras do.

"What was a blind girl doing in the woods with brown contacts in?" I heard a girl ask and, although her words sounded bitchy, I could hear the true concern leaking into her voice.

"I'm on the run. My mother is dead, my father _want's_ me dead. I'm not safe anywhere and no one's safe with me, so I run." I told them, why I told them, I'll never know.

No one spoke as they digested this information.

"I should go." I said a few minutes later, swinging my legs over the side of the bed only to get them pushed back on.

"Oh no your not. Your not going anywhere." Edward said in an angry voice. "She can stay with us, right dad?"

"I don't know-" Carlise started.

"Oh come _on_ Carlise! Can you not see how scared she is? Let her stay, she can be our new sister. She'll be safe here, from everything. No one will hurt her, I just know it." I heard a double meaning in Alice's words and decided that, if they wanted me to, I would stay, but only so I could figure out the mystery that is the Cullens.

Then again, I don't deserve kindness or redemption and I sure as hell don't want to put this family in danger. But, then again, I have a feeling that if someone tried to hurt anyone from this family, _they'd_ be the ones who got hurt, not the Cullens. This family just gets weirder by the second.

After much deliberation it was agreed that I would stay here as Carlise and Esme's new daughter. I would stay with Edward in his room because they didn't have any spare rooms, yet, and in the short time we had known each other it was clear we had a connection.

It was also agreed that I would start at Forks Highschool as Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, Bella Cullen for short, and I'd start next week and Edward would stay with me at all times, well except when I go to the bathroom, but he'd still wait outside.

Over the next week I got to know my new family. I found out Rosalie and Jasper were twins and Esme's niece and nephew. Rose was with Emmett and Alice was with Jasper.

Emmett had taken a liking to me because I was always making jokes and telling him about cool pranks I've heard about but never been able to try. He thinks it's because I'm blind but it is really because my father would kill me if I was messing about and not working.

Jasper would keep away from me, for some weird reason, and everyone said he was just shy but I suspect it is something else.

Alice took me shopping, or rather _dragged_ me shopping, with Rose and Esme and I got loads of cothes and a few things for mine and Edward's bedroom.

Oh, and Edward? I'm not sure what it is about him but it's like I never want to let him go, like I'm empty when he's not around, which is rare. I know I'd only known him a week but I was feeling things I never had before. I felt safe with him, like he could, and would, protect me from everything and anything. We'd listen to his classical music, which I love, for hours and I'd fall asleep curled into his side.

On one hand being with the Cullens is absolutly amazing but on the other it is terrifiying with the ever looming threat of Charlie in the air and, although they have been very open with me, I know thay are hiding something.

I mean they don't have heartbeats, sometimes they don't breath for hours, their footfalls are so silent I can barely catch them, even with my super hearing, and once I smelt dried blood. However, regardless of what they are it can't be worse then me and I've decided that, no matter what it is, I will stick by them and when I find out, which I will, I won't tell a soul.

I haven't 'opened' my eyes since I arrived here and I crave it. I don't just want to feel their faces, I want to see them. I want to look around the town, be able to see what the house looks like. I may be comfortable being blind, but that doesn't mean I don't miss seeing.

I want to be able to pick out my own outfit, not let Alice pick but I know she likes using me as a human Barbie doll, so I just go along with it because I don't want to upset her. Edward assures me I look lovely, and for some amazing reason, I believe him.

All too soon it's Monday and I have school. Like, real highschool, I was always homeschooled so I've never been, I wonder what it'll be like.

Will people treat me differently because I'm blind? Or will they accept it's just who I am?

* * *

 **Well that was chapter one of Breaking Truths! What did you think? Was it good? Leave your rocking reviews and please tell me when you see a spelling or/and grammer mistake.  
**

 **This story is gonna be updated every Sunday and please check out some of my other stories!**

 **Keepin' it real,**

 **Brookie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Come on Bella, it's time to go." Edward whispered, taking my hand and leading me towards what must be his car.

"What car do you have?" I asked, spreading my hands over it and feeling what it looks like; I think it's Volvo S6oR but then again, what do I know?

"It's a silver Volvo S6oR." He replied, so I _was_ right, awesome.

I heard Emmett and Jasper betting on how my first day will go as they walk over to the car. Rose was sighing at the childisness of her husband and Alice was quietly skipping along.

Edward helped me get into the car and I put my seatbelt on as Edward got in and started the engine. I was scared, what would happen? Would I be safe? What will people think of me?

I felt Edwards hand on mine and I looked towards him, smiling greatfully. It's times like these that I wish I could just put my sight on but if I do I'm more likely to make a mistake and say something I shouldn't be able to know.

 _Pull it together Lyla. You've killed men five times your age and build, you can take highschool._

Although the thought does calm me, it also saddens me, I've killed. Killed hundreds and if i'm not careful, civillians will fall. The Cullens will fall so stop getting attached because it will just make it harder when you have to leave them.

I'd been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I only realised we were at the school when Edward opens my door and helps me out.

"Thanks." I muttered as he puts his arm around my waist and leads me to somewhere. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"The front office to get your timetable and a slip for the teachers." He told me as he steers me through the crowded parking lot. I can almost feel the stares and I don't need my super hearing to be able to hear the whispers and gasps, just think what it'll be like when they realise I'm blind: Alice made me wear dark sunglasses to hide my eyes for as long as possable.

"What does everyone look like? What's their reactions to me?" I asked Edward as the whispering gets futher away.

"Mostly shocked, the girls are jealous because I have my arm around you and they think we are together." He laughed, nervously, at that and I felt my heart twist as I faked my own laugh. But then he growls out, "The boys think your hot and are jealous that I have you because it means they can't..." He stops apruptly and my anger and annoyance flares. It's _boys_ like that that made my job so easy but it's also boys like that that made me what I am; made me a monster.

I heard as Edward opened a door and we walked into a humid room.

Although he's always with me and helps me walk around from place to place, everyone here thinks I'm clumsy but I'm afriad it's just another lie, I can't help thinking he is doing it for some reason _other_ then because I'm his new sister, that's another reason why I want to see, I want to look into his eyes, I'm want see if he likes me as much as like I do him.

 _Yeah right, your a cold blooded murderer! Like anyone will, could, ever love you. And if they did, they'd just did. Just like your mother!_

A single tear falls from my eye when I think of that, my mother. My loving mother, the only person who ever truly loved me, died setting me free, died at the hands of _him_.

I hear Edward talking with someone else, a middle-aged woman who has taken a fancy to him by the sounds of things- gross- but I don't listen, I just fight to hold back the tears that threaten to spill as the all of the pain I have held back through out my life starts pulling me down. I try desperatly to push it back, but it's so hard so I do the only thing I can think off; I turn and run.

I run, with in-human reflexs and skills, out of the door and away from the populated parking lot. I could hear Edward running after me and calling my name, but I just blindly run faster, faster, faster, dodging things as I go, until I brake through the trees as fall to my knees, the traitorous tears spilling down my my face.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream as he spots me and the next thing I know I'm being scooped up, stone hard arms cradling me.

"Sush, sush, it's ok, it's ok, it'll be fine, your ok." Edward says over and over as he rocks me back and fourth in an distantly familer gesture.

I know I should be strong, show no fear, but with him it's so hard, all I want to do is tell him everything, let him cuddle me, rock me and tell me everything will be ok, but I can't because he will surely hate me and I couldn't bare it if he hated me, I... I l-l-love him too much.

Oh god! I'm in love, no, no, no, I can't it only leads to pain, to death.

I cry harder into his already-soaken shirt as I let everything out, knowing that I was in love with a man who could never love the real me.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It wasn't really where I was planning to go but I'm listening to Katy McAllister's Another Empty Bottle and it really speaks to me and I just wrote, and this is what I came up with. Up until the suicide part it was like it was _about_ Lyla/Bella.  
**

 **Also I do NOT have abusive parents but I DO feel extreamly strongly about it so don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk about this subject, wether it's because your being abused or because you want to just talk to me about it.**

 **Finally, please tell me if you see any spelling or/and grammer mistakes and don't forget to follow, fave and review.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Brookie.**


End file.
